


Camping

by haventacluewhatimdoing



Series: Inktober52 2021 [8]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haventacluewhatimdoing/pseuds/haventacluewhatimdoing
Summary: It was a Monday morning, much like many other Monday mornings.
Relationships: Pat Butcher/The Captain (Ghosts TV 2019)
Series: Inktober52 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095656
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Camping

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Managed to write this just in time. I would spend more time on it, kinda wanted to turn this into a full fic, but for now here is my piece for PatCap Valentine Week!
> 
> Also managed to kill two birds with one stone by making this my inktober work too.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little drabble!

It was a Monday morning, much like many other Monday mornings. A light shower of rain pattered on the windows, apt since it was April. The rush of commuters had passed, the last few stragglers bursting in for an espresso, but on the whole there was a peaceful atmosphere in the cafe. 

Pat wiped down the counter as the bell chimed on the door, indicating a customer had entered. 

"Morning Cap," he exclaimed cheerfully, not looking up from his J-cloth sweeping across the table. 

"How did you know it was me?" A voice asked from across the coffee shop.  
"You always arrive at 9.03 on a Monday morning, without fail. Who else would it be?" Pat looked up, flashed the Captain a grin, and flicked the coffee machine on.  
"Black americano, no sugar, yes?" He yelled over the noise. The Captain nodded. 

"Here, on the house." Pat pushed the cup over the counter towards the older man.  
"Again? But that's the third time this month! I couldn't possibly..." the Captain protested. Pat leant over the counter and patted him on the arm. 

"Hey, stop fretting. I'm allowed to do this four times a month, so take the freebie." Pat shook his head fondly.  
"Well, um, in that case... thank you." The Captain stuttered. Pat grinned before shooing him away.  
"I have other customers, you know. I've got a break in twenty minutes, I'll be over if you haven't scarpered off by then." The Captain nodded and seated himself in his regular corner table.

~☆~☆~☆~ 

"How was the cub camp?" The Captain asked as Pat flopped into the chair opposite. The latter shook his head and sighed wearily.  
"I'm not gonna lie, mate, it was awful. We had to call it off early on Saturday morning cos of this." He rolled up his shirt sleeve to reveal a fresh scar.

The Captain gasped.  
"Good Lord, what on earth happened?" Pat shrugged.  
"A cub fired an arrow into my forearm during archery. Accident, don't worry. Nasty wound, but a few stitches and it was fine." The Captain eyed him suspiciously, as he felt the scout leader was underplaying the seriousness of the events, but brushed it off. He trusted the man. If he said it was fine, it was fine. 

"Oi, Pat! I know I'm a nice boss, but work, please!" Alison yelled from the kitchen. Pat rolled his eyes, but stood up and pushed the chair in. 

"Oh, just before I go, you free tonight?" Pat asked.  
"Um, well, I suppose so..."  
"Great! Come back here at 6? I got a double shift today, but we could go out for dinner after?"  
"Um, sure..."  
"Sweet! See ya!" Pat waved before making his way back behind the counter. 

The Captain stared after him in a daze. Did he just... agree to a date?

Maybe this Monday morning was not quite a normal Monday morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me smile!


End file.
